memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Surak
Removed I removed the following: :DPL Before and during the life of Surak, Vulcan was a world at war - over resources, ideologies and religion. Factions all over the planet fought each other with ever more dangerous weapons. The Vulcans had always been good at killing each other, but in the time of Surak they had perfected the art. So fortunate then, that Surak, after a period of time in the desert, returns and begins to write about his ideas - ideas covering logic, pacifism, emotional mastery and so on. He began to put his ideas out into the world, using the various media open to him, and lots of people disagreed with with him (many he argued down), but lots agreed and ideas began to take root. :In histories of Surak one hears, his ideas "flooded the planet". That is not quite so - the changes to Vulcan were gradual - logical thought did permiate through Vulcan over night - it took time for the ideas to take hold. In that time, Surak was writing, thinking, talking, discussing, and working as a diplomat and peace maker. :Of course not everyone agreed with his ideas. S'task - Surak's favourite pupil - was one of these. S'task disagreed with his master's position of non violence, given the turbulance of Vulcan and its first meeting with alien cultures. :S'task had first come to Surak to learn from him. The story goes that S'task banged on Surak's door one day and asked to become his pupil. Surak smiled at S'task and said "absolutely not", and S'task found himself out on the street, where he decided to wait until Surak would show himself. S'task sat there for several days waiting for Surak. Finally S'task was ready to give up and leave when he saw a figure walking up the road - it was Surak. "You should have checked the windows" said Surak, and S'task went in and studied with Surak for many years. :Much later, S'task lead a group of 20,000 Vulcans off world in search of a new home, when Surak's ideologies began to take root more strongly. They became the Romulans - a secret that Vulcan would rather keep to itself. :Many male Vulcan names start with 'S' out of respect for Surak. May I ask, what canon source is this from? This certainly isn't from any movie or episode I've seen, at least, not that I can recall. --From Andoria with Love 10:00, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :This is from the novel "Spock's World" -- and might be a copyvio. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Khan Where in the movie was Surak referred to on an equal level as Einstein or Newton? Sounds like it's from the novel. — Morder 00:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : It's in the movie. David Marcus says it. --JemHadar359 00:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::To quote: :::DAVID: "Well, don't have kittens. Genesis is going to work. They'll remember you in one breath with Newton, Einstein, Surak." ::There you go. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Uncited I removed the following uncited info: * In ENT Season 4, Surak was played by Bruce Gray. Unlike previous recastings (such as Kahless, Saavik, Zephram Cochrane, and Braxton), for the Vulcan trilogy on ''Enterprise, the producers made a conscious effort to cast an actor who resembled the originator of the role.'' - Tom (talk) 11:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC)